Gate Crossover Mlp
by fenix obsuro
Summary: Nota: Esta historia es fanática, pero los personajes de la historia son el mundo del anime, el cómic y las caricaturas. Nota 2: no soy fan y admirador de mlp. Nota 3: Esta historia es para pasar un rato de descanso. "Aviso no hay engaño"
1. 1

Nota: Esta historia fanfic es mio, pero los personajes de la historia son el mundo del anime, de los cómic y de las caricaturas no me pertenece y con todo el debido respecto.

Nota 2: no soy fan ni admirador de mlp.

Nota 3: Esta historia es para pasar un rato de descanso.

"Aviso no hay engaño" 


	2. 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d59a6314ebc169e55d5acf04b3c33af"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"En el cuidado de Poniville, el castillo de crepúsculo y en su escuela de la amistad, a las 12 horas del presente día, tembló fuerte, que responde en todo el mundo, las casas, los negocios, los hospitales, etc ..., Casi destruido./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb72067210ee81bb50755aee71b8f870"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa Celestia: Que paso, todos están bien./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="584e6fd8c966b9c5eae3483dd56d9b28"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa luna: Si estoy bien./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12caad94b6657b3a40195ed96012a012"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Guardia: Todos bien./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="587273549a56f224d0f2e707a73a7c62"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa Celestia: hubo una sacudida terrestre./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c531f910c628a1df28e355fec9fb6918"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa luna: Si, fue una sacudida fuerte./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d39a1848731f5e7a3ff04d2b4c30ec06"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"(algunas horas después)/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40479961dad0be1c9ab5f9ce3bb4ed7d"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Guardia: Mis señoras, todas las ciudades de Equestria han caído./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="063ff408e3a1bd681e95c9ed53923453"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Guardia: Nos reportan muchas muertes y desaparecidos e hospitalizados./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="300938680339021da4e01a5df92a3843"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa luna: quiero un informe de los muertos y los hospitalizados./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7197cf5c7d5e0565d7e1f81738d831c2"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Guardia: De acuerdo mi señora./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94005c43f103f34d516b56b6c554f362"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"(En la cuidad de Ponyville)/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c0cf9f348e1b07bf08d9ace91735cb1"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa Twilight Sparkle: Que cuantos muertos y desaparecido./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41e5d7faabeff7b8bb70eb8b1d623f04"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Guardia: Su majestad son mas de 150 muertes y mas de 80 desaparecidos e / y 500 heridos./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2eb06bb61bd4b458b6263f6efede704"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa Twilight Sparkle: Quiero un informe de todo./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b09cadb991456e2f56116b71806b9617"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;" Raindow Dash: Sparkle./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd71265d9d0d454384a3a8c88db5d9cf"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Raindow Dash: Que vamos a hacer (llorando)./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55dd2dbafec6986b3d2387fce40f78df"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Princesa Twilight Sparkle: Tranquila Raindow Dash (llorando)./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cea8bb33470bb088c43285019abe55f"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Rareza: Mi hermana, ayuda (llorando)./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58907489147d5b1a7c91506452dd1c4d"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Applejack: hermano resiste, ayuda (llorando)./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee92bd1815c57b0258ce7a69c15c0abd"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Pinkie Pie; /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ayuda, ayuda (llorando)./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd894c0cb6dcd260fb52275d000e3b68"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"Fluttershy; /spanspan style="vertical-align: inherit;"Ángel resiste (llorando)./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1072aa0c3e39a57faf30b9c7c70fb511"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"span style="vertical-align: inherit;"estas son la primera vez que hago un fanfic espero que me perdonen hasta la próxima./span/span/p 


	3. 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8e57831cd99f5e211b81706187d4a57"( En el capitulo anterior, las cosa están de span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ir de mal en peor )/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d340bffa86cd8046f84e9cc44a4ea81b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Spike: /spanTwilight Sparkle ( Escupe un pergamino)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="426b46130821a9f82fc6e13387dbae00"Twilight Sparkle: Deja ver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="817366f0495271f9d37875dccbd50d8e"Twilight Sparkle: Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle tengo que informarte lo que ocurrió sobre este terrible sacudida mas bien en mundo en general y también quiero pedirte un favor que me informe lo que paso y también quiero como estas en poniville, también quiero saber como esta tu me preocupas ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b3cca20ac78f58423c0de7439423599"Twilight Sparkle: Spike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb3cd73b152d821e3631e28e483e2de0"Spike: Si, Twilight Sparkle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aeb01d84063985ca3a4d8f16247d05d2"Twilight Sparkle: Escribe por favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5605b48e4f81b3ebf04332480ae0273a"Twilight Sparkle: Querida princesa Celestia gracias, aquí en la cuidad de poniville esta como el tártaro, tengo que informarte que hubo muchos heridos casi fatales y muertos e/y heridos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45320f1b12f9302afd331b240f659dd4" Twilight Sparkle: Spike envié es pergamino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56117733d95e863121151c7da683a70b" Spike: De acuerdo ( lanza fuego)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee33a651b06c6c3bf16f200f7815091c"Twilight Sparkle: Vamos ayudar Spike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1490c330c76a70fe6347a57c2b86bba"( En la escuela de la amista, los alumnos en un grupo especifico)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad7c0f41e393ece3148facfb01ffe909"( el grupo especial Young Six)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="481b69dc80d23510eaa38607be75b8b3"Sandbar: Debemos de ayudar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="614e9a8d2aa541a2701c904aa280b683"Ocellus: La directora Twilight Sparkle nos ordeno de que nos quedemos aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6fdefb96a1dab84c302acc78bc0372d"Sandbar: si no hacemos algo nuestros camaradas sufrir mas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3180f0d33c60910f430815c03fe8f526"Yona: Yona ayudar poni./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ec599498b4e317b17e93a102845d6cc"Silverstream: Me encanta ayudar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30f7f5355d57ee3666cff726ba5ad63c"Smolder: Hay que hacer pronto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e420833cece6e98dbc4c508d3d40db73"Gallus: Hay que moverse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="030004c975036c40e4e7f2f66efa6393"Silverstream: Deprisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cf0de26b595367ced40368eccf86526"Starlight Glimmer: tienen mi permiso de ayudar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12177c84fc61f9eb7b3a4f0797b6a056"Ocellus: Sub-Directora Starlight Glimmer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ce36d18ccf079a26f08f3addffa9386"Starlight Glimmer: Vallan ayudar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6f960b84b34ed7e8ca5b60e881d915a"Cutie Mark Crusaders: Y nosotras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="480c54a81930b52c0f80f8d638b07bd6"Starlight Glimmer: También vallan ayudar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad01df9e00244b9e864e8a3dfe002445"( Días después del la sacudida)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="564eef5372be8c7cc6d7ffda565b2fac"Zecora: Sparkle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96727e8a2c6350634cc6612742ff1399"Twilight Sparkle: Que pasa Zecora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="894e4747d7f5f2614cb3d79bccce2ee0"Zecora: En el bosque pasa algo anormal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb17d3ce08ee188074b337328a6f2b86"Twilight Sparkle: Gracias Zecora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ffdf2eaea6b2262150d7add821a7d2d"Twilight Sparkle: Chicas vamos a ver al bosque everfree./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c7593a220f7e4f3c5a43913cf09d0d5"Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer te quedas a cargo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19a35b6c8d56f3aaf42d3637ebfbfe9a"( en el bosque everfree)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ea5b258b5a919b5e36b8c8f637d8108"( mas adentro del bosque everfree)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dcf5539eff95899c194865718fc1c74b"Applejack: por mis colores que es eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b59ea39a3d0a159b86a42f663d79361e"( había dos objetos muy extraños)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f987e92c16205314d344faf6078dce8b"( uno era una templo en antigua Grecia y la otra un tipo de control rendo)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18034fed7505d52115e6cabcde032956"( Las mane 6 se quedaron boca abierta de tal asombroso arquitectónica hermosa) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8899495a9ba67163fd0033505919a671" Rainbow Dash: eso pequeño objeto raro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04f5b1f86f017198480ea171c5b000e3" Twilight Sparkle: no lose vamos a investigar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3f41944823913702d3d2dfbc63c21b58"( las mane 6 se acercaron despacito)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7fb7e1a7fcb52288eaca084ca5d1ab6"Pinkie Pie: Que estos dibujos tan raros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="974fb3b7d00e07ddaaf80cb43256330e"( Pinkie Pie toco el centro del aparto aperciendo millones de estrellas, galaxias, universo multiversos e/y omniverso)/p 


	4. 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="669e3af1cdb19cfcc804657d72d418d8"( En el capitulo anterior Kata'el y la Princesa Celestia se reencuentra)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c7a4f61a1a7b2ff50fd7a53a3296c71"Kata'el: Así es, tus antepasados te enviaron este pergamino la reunión sera dentro un semana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d816569fccd48f67fd3f72dd23702d10"Princesa Celestia: Gracias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6877db5903a365e01d8419ef390133da"Kate'el: De nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f42c7a683e56f054d5c8bd33404b02a8"Pinkie pie: Oye eres el ex-novio de la Princesa Celestia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd152550b1673fe0c02c3bfb8de20d87"Kata'el: Así es./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="573b863ab2663c4d7c88d1614551e59c"Pinkie pie: Te hago una fiesta ( brinquitos) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3cb9845623f078b068bbff9e3ed46861"Kata'el: Lo siento pinkie pie me tengo ir sera hasta la próxima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="712dbaea5425e071b8a8e069460c68d3"Kata'el: Princesa Celestia, quieres saber, sobre nosotros, esta sobre el pergamino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b91eaacbf476e0668704d1fc155573da"Kate'el: Bueno ya me voy, hasta la próxima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50bc1bcac7827ba0faa98bc429760273" ( Tiempo después )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ebea1d790bbcef501a1f6e5fe3a5a5d"( En el Castillo )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41f59825d80eba44756dbc426cd2163"( En la habitación de Celestia ) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c9898a2ffae2bdb40ce5dfe94e01a9af"Princesa Celestia: Deja ver. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b82a75523e181a11e8b804c636585849"( La Princesa Princesa Celestia, toma el pergamino y ve un objeto extraño)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69178f6348a487667dfef3d500adbbd8"( El objecto extraño se ve la imagen, Kate'el)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a3509a8d729ae05ff1d07f5d150637d"Kata'el: Hola Celestia este es un vídeo mensaje solo para ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98fffb34fe7f935d5754c1f859c65792"Kata'el: Quieres saber sobre que paso haces mas de dos mil años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba6d013503ae2ef6e8a2579a1d185842"( Flashback )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53b39d4d36b8f34e1a57bb658ae7c243"( En la habitación de Kate'el es su cama había un pergamino muy extraño, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y vio el mensaje que decía, Kate'el, tienes que irte de este omniverso para siempre, si no lo haces todos lo que amas morirán en tus manos y sufrirás por tu arrogancia tienes que irte ya)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="23c787d60cf8a56396eb40fbf83068a1"( Fin de Flashback)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5cf5a5e0090e9b2a8957ca262ca72899"Kata'el: Lo tome come una broma. Todos los días fueron lo mismo una y otra ves el mismo mensaje. Ya me esta enfado con el mensaje. Pero un día recibí otro mensaje que unos de mis hermanos murió por no hacer caso de la amenaza. Eso preocupo demasiado por todo lo que amaba. Tome la terrible decisión dejar este mundo y buscar el acecino de mi hermano y la amenaza sobre tu mundo. Lo siento Celestia, por todo lo que paso. Te mamo demasiado. Es pero que algún día me puedes perdonar y me des otra oportunidad. Y la puerta yo la escondí para que no cayera en manos desconocidas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e8cded561750a2e6f752e7cf50dd85f"Princesa Celestia: Al escuchar el vídeo mensaje, esta lloran demasiado por recordar a su ex, que tu que pasar por todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5f6142c5a1d82b432cc7aa24622c58c8"( De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abren y entran las mane 6 y su hermana también estaban llorando)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ca70c49222f149ec2868740835bf26d"Princesa luna: Hermana, no sabia que Kata'el tubo que pasar para llegar hasta este extremo de dejarte, por nosotras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b69ef1509e2f876e48258299dbf087f"Mane 6: Lo sentimos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7652cc406b67e3662ddd32c6913bfdb1"Princesa Twilight Sparkle: Fue un arcángel valiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fee90f3b787592c2af2b61b0e8502ffc"Rarity: Fue un caballero valiente por todo nosotras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34b35eaedaf06aeb807aec9b55146162"Princesa Celestia: Chicas, gracias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4011e96671796dc86ae66d5557aa1f9"( Abre su alas y les da una abraza fuerte) /p 


	5. 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9632898817cf2b49f32be88571c3cd9b"( En el capitulo anterior la Princesa Celestia ya sabia que paso con su ex -Kata'el )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d66666933c7d5f367ccd91beef43c457"( Ya había paso 2 días, Princesa Celestia no salia de su cuarto, la princesa luna trabajo doble turno ) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="666f7e24fcb5b8151b060a5dfd0a05fb"( Princesa luna fue a su habitación de su hermana )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="475eb869ab645f3c4ada3ba9061b5d0c"Princesa luna: Hermana por favor sal, ya llevo dos días de sol y de luna, sin ti no puedo mas de bajar y subir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c23a751d1122d344d40baaeed180865"( luna habré la habitación ibe a su hermana diferente aspecto )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d9bc782999efa66575e5ac9910ea6e7" ( Princesa Luna ve a su hermana diferente)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f29b25be0fab090598889bf041a3c7a5"Princesa Luna: Whaoo, hermana te ves bonita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a9f8c4770a4be6dde65b43a2d760870"Princesa Celestia: Gracias hermana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c339539fb98d6d43097f4d67c9c75005"Princesa Luna: Hermana hace dos mil años que no te veía ha si./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6d9d3255a41ca2847818eb0fd4ac27d"Princesa Celestia: Hermana, vamos a ver a mi hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a50beb155c518f84ba6b17a9c36e624"Princesa Celestia: Querida Princesa Twilight Sparkle necesito que vallas al antiguo castillo junto a las portadoras y también te pido que envíes una carta a tu hermano y la princesa Cadence, esperen hay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="332663432d3692681b24b84f41d4653a" (Tiempo después)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc85b75c555d4797779d1602699649b7"( En Antiguo Castillo las mane 6, shining armor, la Princesa Cadence y su hija la Princesa Flurry Heart )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="027f1c0d71d06cca4b51a5b89a85d313"Princesa Twilight: A pasado algún tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="187ca80ae8eed6f6fd90d68e89389f5a"Princesa Celestia: A si es./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81aa61369b2fe0ff599d6e7a4cd979e4"( Adentro del castillo, en la biblioteca, princesa celestia y la princesa luna, abrieron un un pasaje secreto )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="261e5e1ee5897d5da51ada58ce9e110b"( media hora después )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c8191671103a1089a48b98b814fb62e"( al llegar hay vieron una puerta gigante, 5 veces mas grande que la entrada del castillo)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28f614387c95d4d67cf28f19522789fc"( Todo se quedaron boca abierta de la puerta gigante )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f492959bd55e8d74f62ec0ab026b7aa"Princesa Luna: Hermana ya es hora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="089d3aeefe3f206093006ff3a24d7d11"( las dos hermana , sierran los ojos, de repente se transforman en unos seres extraños de dos patas)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6223005a5ebe11053463cf541f28645"( Todo se quedaron voca abierta )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85262e5956ae756877cda5ee9b3694c6"( Las dos hermanas con vos fuerte dijeron, "Acceso" )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a154de747aa6423d85d4e5b5f3b96dd8"( Adentro del portón se vieron muchos libros hasta vista se podía ver )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d9ab3fb8d786f0c3dae9ef8c950715a5"( La Princesa Twilight Sparkle se quedo voca abierta y cara de cachorro)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87d09a7b0da7ec263fdd3e3517e54149"( La Princesa Celestia con voz fuerte digo ven a mi hijo "Kratus")/p 


End file.
